Feelings From a Deeper Side
by Yellow Di
Summary: Umm.... Well, it's romance between Link and Zelda! (awwww) I did this in like 3 days, so if sucks, then...I'm sorry!


This is about the way Link feels towards Zelda, and vice versa! She appears in almost every single game! There should be a reason why, right? Well, this is what I think!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything from Zelda, just games that I bought! (Man, do those games rock!!!!)  
  
On with the fic! -------  
  
After a day of serious butt kicking, Link was tired, and decided to rest in Hyrule Castle. He was so happy to be there. It was his home away from home. As he rested in the nearest seat he could find, he closed his eyes and thought of what the highlight of his day was. Just to stare back at the aqua eyes, that would originally stare at him. To have a look at her smiling lips, and to feel her skin, whenever he could. How soft it was. He stared at the ceiling, his eyes half open, when he heard a light tapping of a foot near him. He at up straight and looked at the daydream he was just thinking of.  
  
"Zelda?"  
  
The woman looked back at him. Laughing while tapping her foot. Her hands on her hips, with a heart smile on. "Dad said you just got back! Maybe you should wash up so you don't have to feel all sweaty from fighting."  
  
Link got up from the seat, and bowed in front of the princess. "Sounds like a good idea!" He said, smiling back at her and running a hand through his sweaty hair. Zelda bowed back, "Good! I'll meet you later then!"  
  
Link waved his hand, walking backwards and kicking his feet. He took off his green cap, and let his sweaty hair get some air while walking to the bathroom. Once in the shower, he turned on the water, and leaned against the wall, for some reason gripping the soap. He looked at the soap seriously, pretending it was Zelda, and practiced his line, "Zelda ...... I've known you since I was a kid, and.... I've started to like you, and later that likeness turned into Love. Please, My dearest princess, accept my love, and marry me?" With one last sigh, he locked his lips onto the soap. Staring wide eyes at the soap, and puckering his soapy mouth, he immediately ran his mouth under the shower and spat out any soap he had. Why am I kissing a soap bar?!?! Fool! He thought, and continued to wash himself, and clean his hair. He had tossed the soap after he had finished, which was quite dumb of him, because as he was getting out of the shower he slipped on it and fell flat on his bottom, his towel flying through the air and landing at his side. He screamed, and immediately covered his mouth, hoping no one heard him. But he was wrong.  
  
Footsteps were running towards the bath, and the door flung open. To Link's surprise it was Zelda. Zelda just stood at the door, staring at a naked Link, giving her a first reaction of blushing, and a second of turning around and shutting the door. Hitting her head against the closed door. Link, still hadn't moved, he stared wide-eyed at the door. A muffles voice from the other side asked, "Link, are you ok?"  
  
The response Link gave her was complete silence. He gaped at the door, thinking back to what had just happened. His mind circled around that, and he kept opening and closing his mouth as if to say something.  
  
"Link, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were...well...."  
  
Link finally got the courage to say something, but all the came out was a hit and run sentence, "It'sokzeldaI'malright!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm... I'm alright, Zelda, don't worry about it!" said Link, slower this time. He heard a sigh on the other side, and sighed himself. If only she had jumped on me, things would have been perfect! Thought Link, slightly blushing at the idea of him kissing her while naked. He got up and wrapped his towel around his stomach and opened the door.  
  
Zelda stood outside, leaning against the railing, showing her back to Link. Link walked up to her quietly and was inches way from her when she said, "I'm really sorry! I didn't know! It's just that you screamed and I..." she turned around only to be hugged by Link. He whispered in her ear, "It's ok! Don't worry about it!" and slowly let go of her, and walked to his room so he could change.  
  
Zelda shivered. His hug was so warm; she wanted to be in his arms forever. If only he knew how she felt. She put a hand on her ear, where he had whispered to her and smiled. She practically floated to Link's room, waiting in front of his door, as she usually did to go for a night stroll around the castle, since there was nothing else to do. Link's room faced the lake, which was great because it gave Zelda something to look at and distract her from fiddling with her fingers and blushing.  
  
Suddenly a pressure was put on her shoulders and arms draped around her neck. Much to her delight, it was Link. She rested her head on his, and closed her eyes, wishing that he'd never let go. Link nuzzled her ear with his nose, which sent a chill of pleasure down Zelda's spine, then with his lower lip. Zelda's breathing became louder and harder, she loved it, even as Link slowly licked her ear. Link turned Zelda around abruptly, and giving her a most serious stare, causing for Zelda to blink worryingly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Link sighed, and brought Zelda close to him, so close their noses were touching. "I've never done that to you! But I have a question for you..." he put his hand in the pockets of his white pajama pants, and took it back out again clutching something in his hand. He breathed in Zelda's sent one last time, and gently pressed his lips against hers. Zelda at first tried to back away. If anyone saw them kissing, it would be the end of their love, and Link would be thrown out of the castle, never to see Zelda again. But before she knew it, love had taken over and she was kissing Link back. Link whispered her name in the most seductive of ways. It made Zelda weak in the knees.  
  
His hand wrapped around hers, as his other hand came in, and slid something on to her third finger. Zelda stopped suddenly to look at the newly placed ring on her finger, and Link bent down on one knee. "Zelda," he whispered once more, almost at tears, "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh, Link," cried Zelda, "Link, of course! I love you, Link! I always have!" and she flung herself into his arms, kissing him again and again. Zelda's fingers tangles in Link's golden hair, Link carried her back to her room, and gently dropped her at the door. Link bowed, "Well, my dear, this where I take my leave. I believe out stroll is over, sadly!" He gazed one again into Zelda's eyes. He was rewarded with one last kiss form Zelda, as her hands explored his cheeks, and the back of his head. I DON'T WANT THIS TO END!!!! His insides screamed, holding Zelda ever more closer. But their kiss was cut short when they heard footsteps, and Zelda receded into her room. She mouthed the words, "I love you" and closed the door softly.  
  
Link put his hand on the closed door, and smiled, then walked happily to his room. Passing by a few guards, greeting them, and giggling behind them. We didn't get caught! No one noticed! He jumped with joy and he reached his room, and skipped inside. He sighed once again and twirled around repeating in his head She loves me, and I love her!! And in complete bliss landed softly on his bed. Closed his eyes, and dreamed of a never-ending tale of him and Zelda, living happily together, in complete bliss. 


End file.
